Aleyeana De’lolith Dianaes
Personality All around nice person, a bit geeky at times and kind of a prankster at others, but she is a really nice person to be friends with. Though at times she can be a bit too flirtatious with women she thinks are cute, and that can often times lead to situations that don't turn out well for her. Most times she can be found either playing or humming any melody that comes to her mind. Bio WIP Abilities Requiem of the Battlefield Rose Aleyeana plays a melody that she infuses the notes with magic. As she finishes playing the first stanza, seeds burst out of the ground and into the air and fall onto everything within a 20 yard radius around her. The seeds that land on an enemy, after 8 turns of CONTINUOUSLY and non-stop listening to the music and being in the radius, the seeds grow into a rose-like creature that consumes the attached persons blood, the only way to remove it is to remove the entire infected region or to shock the body with high electricity, the jolt will kill the plants roots but before it dies it numbs the opponent making them unaware of the bleeding unless they physically witness it. The seeds that are not attached to an enemy bloom as well after 8 turns of listening to the song, bloom into same rose-like creatures but instead of attacking the enemy instead serpentine across the ground in an attempt to try create a barrier around Aleyeana to form a make-shift defense for her while she plays the song. Rondo of the Warrior Aleyeana plays a up-lifting song, as she infuses magic into every single note that she plays in a way to make any ally of hers that happens to hear the song to have any wound that is not fatal to slowly heal so long as they hear the melody. The music ALSO has the added benefit to cause her allies to feel renewed vigor and a massive boost to their morale, as the tune makes them feel as if they can keep on fighting for even longer then they should be able to. Cacophonous Dissonance Aleyeana savagely plays her Violin, creating just a horrible screeching sound as she intentionally plays it badly, as she infuses the Bow with magic to gather the off-key notes to form a energy-like sheathe over the bow made of pure sonic energy. As soon as Aleyeana pulls the bow across the Violin and points it, the pent-up sonic energy propels itself from the bow towards the direction that the bow is pointed towards in a blast of kinetic/sonic energy with the equivalent energy of a middle-weight boxer's punch. Death's Crescendo Aleyeana stabs the base of her guitar into the body of her foe as she infuses the surface wound with some magic to let the ability take affect. Once done, she begins playing the guitar as fast as she can, causing the the vibrations and sound waves of the Guitar to be directly transmitted to all the organs of her foe, causing it to explode. Raijin Taiko Aleyeana raises her set of Taiko drum sticks to either side of her body, infusing the clothed tips with magical energy as she raises it above her head. Afterwards she will hit her opponent with the drumsticks in various manners indicitive of a Taiko Drummer, causing a 2 second delayed reaction before the opponent explodes with a thunderously loud explosion of pure sound that is equivalent to the the sound of a clap of thunder. DOWNSIDE: she will be rendered deaf in the process. Tools and Equipment 1 Blackwood violin, 1 weaponized Electric Guitar, 1 goat-horn ocarina and a pair of Taiko drum sticks. Other Has a pet Displacer Beast named "Gygax" Category:Female Characters